This invention relates to a locking cap, and more particularly to limited torque cap that includes a locking character.
Locking caps desirably prevent unauthorized access to the interior of a capped structure, and are frequently used for capping gas tanks to prevent pilferage of gasoline from the tank or to prevent michievous introduction of foreign matter into the tank. Locking gas caps are well known in the art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,904.
A limited torque gas cap is also well known in the art and typically includes a threaded sleeve or connector member, arranged for screw-thread cooperation with the terminal end of the spout filler tube that extends from the tank, and a head member that is normally clutched, through a releasable connection, to the connector member. The releasable connection provides for relative movement, or overriding, of the head relative to the connector member, in the closing direction only, after a predetermined closing torque is achieved between the connector member and filler tube. Limited torque caps are disclosed in U.S. Patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,667,642; 3,715,075 3,815,776 and 3,820,680.
One object of this invention is to provide a locking limited torque cap which automatically locks upon reaching a predetermined torque without requiring additional or separate manipulation of the lock.
Another object of this invention is to provide a locking cap wherein attachment and locking are both effected through a screw-on motion of the cap, the locking occurring after a predetermined screw-on torque has been achieved.
A further object of this invention is to provide a combination limited torque and locking cap wherein use of a key is required only to effect unlocking of the cap after it has been manipulated to the locking condition.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a torque responsive locking-cap of reliable and effective design and construction and which is simple to operate.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a combination limited torque and/or locking cap in combination with improved venting features for such a cap.
Other advantages of this invention will be readily apparent from the specific embodiments of this invention described below.